


Swear To Me

by SotasThorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Annie is a Hockey Player, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mikasa is also a Hockey Player, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Probably a lot of gay, literally mostly everyone is a hockey player, lots of dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotasThorn/pseuds/SotasThorn
Summary: There are many things in life that give us questions. There are many things in life that give us immediate answers. There are many things that will never be answered. In the eyes of a carefree, low life blonde, dwelling on such things seems almost useless and invaluable. Why press for information that will never come out? Why work so hard if the solution is right in front of you? That’s the way she sees it at least. Maybe not for her bitter rival who sees fit to dig extra deep in everything that is thrown at her. It sickens the blonde, really. The way Mikasa Ackerman is so willing to do everything to meet perfection when she’s already got the brains and brawn to demolish the world. The way she works hard to look pristine to impress everyone around her. The way she has to show off every time she does something better than the small girl. Its Extra. Annie’s anything but extra. Annie Leonhardt is a slacker and doesn’t care that she’s a slacker. Annie just doesn’t care, or so she thinks.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO I’m finally writing something? YAYYY! So I’m basically basing this off my own everyday life and replacing a few friends with AOT characters and adding mikannie for the whole originating point ( because that’s what this story is suppose to be about; Mikannie ). It’s a project really and I just want to see how this goes. Most of the story will be Annie’s POV but I might change it up and make it Mikasa’s POV If I see opportunity. This is the first time I’m going to try and be consistent with something in hopes of eventually being able to upload it to MANY Fanfic sites. Please be patient with me and realize that I’m trying here. 
> 
> The idea is for this to be a Highschool AU with as many AOT characters as I can fit into this story as possible! Fair warning here that there will be characters from the manga that have yet to be in the show and there might be some references that could be considered spoilers in this story that all lead up to the current chapters ( 97, 98, 99, etc… ). Annie will have a day-to-day life heavily based off of my own. For instance; Plays hockey, Has a school day that last seven total periods, is currently dealing with grade struggles, lives in a townhome, has Minnesota-based weather ( THIS DOES NOT MEAN THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN MINNESOTA ), etc. I don’t feel like explaining everything, you’ll figure it out in the story. Not only will Annie play hockey, but majority of characters will also play hockey. Exceptions may be characters like Mina, Thomas, Petra, Levi, Erwin, etc. The main ship will be Mikannie but if I’m able to fit anything else in here in some chapters that don’t focus on my main girls I may have ships such as; Ymir and Krista/Christa/Historia, Eren and Armin, Hanji and Petra ( Have some fun ideas for this one ), Sasha and Connie ( Not my favorite ship but they are pretty cute ), Hitch and Marlowe ( Because let’s be honest-- These two don’t get enough recognition ), and finally, Renier and Berholdt. There might be a few ships I’m missing here but those are all I could think of. These ships will all be side ships and will be mentioned plenty during the story, so do not worry if you are here for the additional relationships and please stick around!
> 
> The rating on the story may change depending if I decide to add certain things. I’m already sure I’m going to have PLENTY of angst, but as far as anything beyond that I’m still kind of testing the waters here on a school laptop. Hopefully I can add what I originally wanted to add into this story after being given a more cooperative computer system, but for now I think I’m going to set it for Mature. Sorry if you’re not really into long messages before a fanfic. I hope you enjoy this little project here! Now, without further ado, let us begin !

The sound of a blaring alarm is all she ever gets to wake up to. Nothing sweet and simple, like her siblings who wake up to sweet and soft alarms (They don’t really wake up, more like they sleep through it due to the fact that’s what their alarms sound like; sweet songs to be slept to.) She groans groggily and reaches up on her window seal to grab her phone which is persistent in screaming like an injured doe in a forest of falling branches. 5:03. It had been three minutes of denying the fact that it was monday and that it was time to start a whole new week. With a click of her alarm, she opened her phone to check her messages. One from Sasha, Two from Ymir. Deciding she wanted whatever bad news (or just pure annoyment) that was coming from Ymir to come last, she opened Sasha’s messages. 

Sasha: hey Annie! remember when u borrowed my phone charger? yeah.. I kind of need it back. It’s been about a week and i think u’ve had it long enuff, pls bring it to school, u also shud probs stay off ur phone anyways since ur like always on it lol. See you at school annie

Of course. She had asked for Sasha’s charger a few days ago and had successfully forgotten to return it for four days in a row. She wouldn’t forget it today (Hopefully, at least…) She continued to scroll down through her messages.

Sasha: oh and did u study 4 that test in phys? i might need 2 grab a few things and i was wondering if u needed another calculator for the test since i know u probably lost urs.

Well wasn’t this morning just dandy? Being the forgetful young lady that she was, Annie had completely passed up the fact that she had a test and had avoided the acknowledgment of the cursed thing over the weekend. The morning was a cruel reminder of how absolutely miserable her life was but she was almost sure the day would only get worse from her-- that was a given though. Mondays were always terrible.

Annie: yeah ill make sure to bring your charger. and about the test… can i borrow some of your notes? just a few, promise ill make it up to you

She inwardly sighed before checking the other brunettes messages. To her surprise, it wasn’t anything to annoying or obnoxious;

Ymir: AWW HELL YEAH! BADMINTON! 

For the first time that morning Annie had managed to smile at the rather random message. It was probably because of the fact that their badminton unit started that day in PE, but even then the message was still full-blown random. She wasn’t sure if maybe it was the stupidity and randomness of the message or if it was that she was expecting something completely different. Ymir was very quirky with her text messages which was probably why she didn’t have a lot of friends other than herself and maybe a few other people to text at all.

She inwardly sighed again before shutting her phone off and letting it sit on her stomach. She stared up at the dark ceiling that was begging to gain lighter shades from the light that began to pour in through her window from the slow-rising sun. She let her heavy eyes shut and slowly started to crawl back to the dream world that she had been pulled from not but a few moments ago before her phone made another abrupt noise to disturb her almost-slumbering state. With a groan and a slam of her fist on her rather terrible mattress, she forced herself out of her bed and stood on her two wobbly legs that had threatened to give out plenty since tryouts the week before and the practice that had followed from the previous night. 

She made her way over to the tall standing lamp and turned it on before inspecting the floor that was cluttered with everything from clothes to decorated foam shapes. This was a clear indication of an issue but not one that she would have to deal with until she got home. Annie decided on being generous to her future self and made an effort to pick up the clothes that had been left thrown on the floor or tossed to sides due to the fact that their family was in and out of the house almost everyday and never got the chance to at least have some amount of decency to leave a clean house when they left for their glut amount of activities.

With that taken care of, she grabbed a few of her casual clothes and headed to her dim-lit bathroom which reeked of perfume and soap. Disgusting. She could never escape it. A prissy sister meant a prissy-smelling bathroom to come with it. Hopefully her nose wouldn’t bleed from such strong scents. Then again, though, her nose bled a lot due to being huge in size and constantly being the main hitmarker on her face. These thoughts caused her nose to be the first thing she noticed immediately upon seeing herself in the mirror.

Big, icy blue eyes, porcelain-doll like skin, a large nose, messy blonde hair, and the body of an hour glass . . . She hated herself. Sometimes she wished she didn’t exist at all-- Sometimes she wish she could just- 

*Ding Ding*

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone which vibrated in her room on the wooden window seal. A groan and the resting of her elbows on the counter were her only response to the realization that she had to drag herself over to Hitch’s house to get her daily ride to school-- Unless she wanted to freeze to death, which was an option that came with walking to the old building.

Moving from south to north had been a big change but nothing was more life changing than the weather that had greeted them almost two months ago now. She remembered the mornings she would wake up and it would be above ninety degrees at this time of year back in her hometown, but here? Mornings could be twenty degrees or below in November in Trost, but Annie assumed it was better to freeze to death rather die of dehydration. The conditions also happened to be better for her sport.

Deciding on getting at least a few things fixed before starting with her phone, Annie promptly grabbed her brush and brought it to her blonde mess. She let the bristles sink in and touch her scalp before dragging it through to the tips which ended shortly before her jaw. She brushed through it slowly and with every stroke came a closer-to-normal look to her bird nested heap. When she was done smoothing out the bright blonde, she pulled it up into its normal bun which was messy but still managed to look nice.

But even with her hair up she was still . . . not good. She still wished she was better and she still wishes she had better looks. Maybe it was her nose-- maybe it was the bags under her eyes or the way she had a resting bitch face. Maybe it was just her being. 

She refused to let it bother her anymore than it already had and continued with her morning. A quick brush of her teeth and wash of her face was all she’d top it off with before her return-- but she was reminded of the most important thing before taking her leave. Deodorant. She leaned on her heels to comically fall back into the bathroom and opened her counter to find her flower-scented odor-masker and quickly put it on before exiting again, this time, not having to go back in for something else.

 

Outfit planning was definitely not Annie’s thing. Never in one million years would it ever be. The only days she actually put effort into anything was on the first day of school or the days her sister was up early, because on both days her sister would do the outfit planning. That was Gabi’s thing-- looking pretty and prissy, so who’s to say she wouldn’t drag Annie into her own habits when she had the opportunity?

Thankfully, though, this morning she was free. She hoped it would stay that way. She quietly crept back into her room and opened the closet quietly. A few shirts which were strongly outnumbered by hoodies and a handful of jeans. That’s all she needs. Her dad tries to tell her to wear something more admirable but she almost always tunes him out on his rants about her choice of attire.

A plain white hoodie, some ripped black skinny jeans, and a pair of ruined white converse. Classic Annie. Nothing too exciting, but nothing that was at all revealing. She flattened her hoodie out before reaching in her closet to pull out her backpack that she swore weighed two times her own body weight and slung it over her shoulder with an almost inaudible grunt. 

She hurried over to her fridge and grabbed the iced coffee she had made the night before to save time she didn't need. She was usually late but after a recent blow up with her dad, she was trying fairly hard to break her old habits.

So that made today a new day. A new day with new beginnings in the shape of the same normal, boring day Annie Leonhardt walked through every. single. day.


	2. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is back on her normal weekly schedule with a few tweeks and changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late update! Between Thanksgiving and being buried in school work, I was slowly updating this fic. So here is an extra, spicy, long chapter for your patience
> 
> Please Enjoy!:)

“Just my luck.” her dry, raspy voice cracked like autumn leaves being stepped on carelessly. The ground was covered in a thick inch of snow with a thin icy layer to accompany its sudden appearance. She should have known that moving to such places would mean weather like this but she was still unwilling to accept the cold air that filled her lungs with her first intake of breath.

Ice was like cold fire. It was shocking to her that something like the two elements could be so different but so similar. Despite how much she tried to push the thought aside, it brought to her the thought of a different issue that she would be faced with upon arriving to hell.

She had five out of seven class periods with her blood-thirsty rival. Mikasa Ackerman.

But Annie was already calculating plans and ways to avoid the raven completely. It was hard to avoid the piercing gaze of the demon that she shared her domains with, but she managed to avoid her on most days she didn’t feel like ruining her reputation. On other days, she would threaten to throw hands with the tall girl. The blonde was a small but feisty creature who could scare satan himself back to the depths of hell.

Mikasa, though, had tactics of her own. Tactics that were stronger than even the males at their school. She was a monster in Annie’s eyes, a force not to be reckoned with. But even so, Annie defied the fear of her and still managed to snap at her sometimes. How she was still alive through all of her stupidity? She had no clue. She couldn’t have cared less, anyways.

She slugged over to Hitch’s house with no eagerness to get to where she was going and sighed before letting herself in through the garage door. Upon entrance, she was met with the gaze of the small black pug she saw every morning. The pug had stopped barking at her long ago when it picked up that she would grab her rides from her Hitch in the morning.

“Hitch won’t wake up for me. If you don’t mind, maybe she’ll wake up if you barge in.” Annie shot up when the voice protruded from behind the counter. Hitch’s grandma sounded pissed just like every morning Annie had walked in.

“Oh. I don’t mind.” Annie responded quietly, knowing that the small black dog didn’t react well to loud noises. She would have smiled, but Annie only smiled when she felt it was necessary-- and those times were almost never.

A knock on the door was met with no response, so Annie just let herself in.

“Hitch, get up, your grandma seems pissed at you.” she flicked the light on to hopefully disturb the girls slumber.

“Dammit, Anne! Why can’t you be more kinder with your methods of waking me up?!” Hitch covered her head with the large comforter in attempt to avoid the blinding light of her room, but Annie wouldn’t have it.

She pulled the blanket off of Hitch’s bed completely, “Listen, I don’t feel like being late today-”

“Oh please, you’re always late to everything! Don’t act like you suddenly care!” She sat up and stuck her tongue out at the blue eyed girl who sat across from her.

Annie didn’t bother arguing any further with her and just rolled her eyes instead. She found her usual spot on the floor and pulled out her laptop to begin the homework she was too lazy to do weeks ago.

After a long period of silence and shuffling, the dirty blonde spoke, “Is that the dumb project for Nile’s class?” She strutted over to her drawers that were filled to the brim with articles of clothing and makeup.

The short girl looked up from her dim screen and gave a sigh, “Yeah, but I’m working without a partner so I decided to keep it simple with an essay.”

“Ha, I haven’t even started my own yet.” She had already changed into a yellow top before Annie had finished her own sentence and was already slipping into her jeans.

“My best of wishes that you don’t fail them, Dreyse” she tapped her knuckles on the carpet flooring as she continued to think. Her assignment was on Kuklo Munsell, an Asian pirate who achieved more than all else before him.

What she found interesting though was that he was probably a bigger slacker than her. Annie could have sworn she was the laziest person she has met, but after learning so much about this man, she thinks otherwise. They say he accomplished so much by moving so little. She assumes that it just goes to show what the power of a human mind can do.

\---

The car ride to the high school was slow, as usual. Hitch’s Grandma had caught every light possible and the cars in front of them were no faster than turtles. There was also the normal bickering and snapping between Hitch and her grandmother that Annie had grown use to. They often said hateful things to each other that Annie couldn’t dream of saying to her own parents.

“Come on, Anne, I don’t feel like staying in this hell hole any longer.” was Hitch’s remark after being lectured by her grandmother. It was a rather light insult compared to the collection of smack talk Hitch had spared her grandmother.

Before their entrance, Annie rolled her wrist to check the time.

7:59

They had exactly one minute to get to class, but Annie could have cared less, it was Hitch who would lose her mind. “Hey Hitch, you got a minute?”

Hitch turned on her heel to face away from the red cooper that drove slowly away before checking her own watch.

Annie saw the gears turn in her head as her expression went from carefree to utterly pissed and boiling. She stomped towards the door like a mad bull, teeth clenching as she saw the staff attendant begin to lock all other entry doors. Hitch tripped over her own feet, almost making it to the last door before it clicked locked and Hitch went face first into the door.

The short blonde strode up behind her and held back a fit of laughter, “Ah, it’s going to be a long day, isn’t it?”

\---

She was only six minutes late. Nothing to long. The attendant had taken her time to print her out a slip to excuse her late entry, which may have added a few minutes but regardless, Annie didn’t care.

She stepped into class and found her way into her chair seemingly unnoticed by all except two.

One being her bossy friend Sasha, and the other being her sworn enemy. Mikasa.

‘Just my lucky, right?’ Annie remarked in her head before shrugging off the black haired girls gaze and turning to Sasha.

“You’re late! Again!” Sasha exclaimed in a whisper.

“And that concerns you how?” was all Annie replied with before pulling out a sloppy journal and tossing it in front of herself.

Sasha wrinkled her nose in disgust before balling up a piece of paper and throwing it at Annie’s head, “Here’s the notes you needed so badly, now can I have my charger back?”

With a sigh, she reached into her bag and handed the brunette her much needed cord and plug and was quite shocked at how fast Sasha snatched the cable from her. She decided otherwise on letting the girl know that she had probably screwed up the usb port. Besides, Sasha probably had hundreds of ports hidden under the extra layer of food in her bag.

With her deeds done, she turned head to face the screen where notes were displayed. She supposed they had started taking notes and hoped that she hadn’t missed to much. She had already missed enough in this class.

“And thus,” Mr. L clicked the mouse pad on his laptop to get to the next slide of notes, “Concluding this lesson. I’ll be handing out the worksheet for this lesson and assigning those of you who missed the notes,” given the way he looked at her, Annie assumed this was clearly directed at her, “in google classroom.”

Annie really didn’t mind his passive aggressiveness. After a few months, she had gotten use to it, but it didn’t stop Sasha from teasing her for it.

“That was so directed at you.” Sasha pulled a bag of chips out of her bag and opened up the bag almost immediately. Her loud crunching of chips would probably go on Annie’s list of most annoying experiences this morning.

“I noticed.” Annie flipped open her laptop and began pulling up the notes, waiting for the pages to load. With that, the girls ended their conversations and continued on their own studies.

Annie could have kept focus and gotten everything done but the nagging feeling that someone was staring at her pulled her attention from her screen and to the raven that sat across in the room.  
Mikasa’s grey gaze was menacing and almost haunting. It gave Annie chills like no other, but didn’t scare her in the least.

 _‘How charming…_ ’ Annie spared her a glance before resting her chin on her hand and continuing her studies.

Without trying, she was one of the smartest kids in class. The thing was, she didn’t care enough to give any effort or put any work into her assignments. She was a test guinness but didn’t care about her work. It’s probably why people like Mikasa hated her-- Or disliked her, in the least.

\---

The bells resonating sound drew Annie from her state of working and back to reality. First period was over and only 1/7 of the day had been completed.

Without hesitation, Annie leaned down and grabbed her trusty backpack and began to trudge out of the class, but she was stopped by an eager Sasha.

“Wait for me!” She was stuffing her bag with papers and trying to fit her binder into the same mess, a sight Annie swore she saw everyday.

She tapped her foot and waited for the girl to situate herself. This wouldn’t have bothered her but when those same menacing eyes passed right by her, time froze.

They stared long and hard at each other. Like lion meeting tiger. Like ice touching fire. Two elements so different yet so alike at the same time.

The black haired girl gave her a smug grin before slipping out of the classroom door.

‘ _Wait… What?_ ’ Annie stood in question, arms crossed over her chest more in nervousness than in calm stature. She had smiled at Annie. Months of rivalry and hatred and suddenly the demon had smiled at her? Annie thought she was dreaming.

Her thoughts returned to her current situation when Sasha dragged her out of the lab. “What is it between you and Mikasa?”

“What do you mean?” The blonde questioned her brown headed friend.

“You guys hate each other. You just moved here and you hate each other! You realize I’m one of her best friends, right? You can’t just hate each other, it’s tearing me apart.” She pouted at her blonde friend with a stuck out lip and very convincing puppy eyes.

“Yeah yeah, she started it with the whole throwing a football at my face, ya know.” Annie pulled her arm from Sasha’s grasp, “I’ll see you after school, text me if we can hit the coffee shop on the way home”

With that, Annie headed her way to her next class. German. A class she loathed but somehow found some way to spend her whole class period on her phone in. The walk wasn’t far so she made it there fairly quickly, but the scene she was met with when entering the room made her go wide eyed.

Two of her friends. Covered in paint and shredded paper.

“Oh, Hey, Annie! Wanna help us out?”


	3. The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many bad decisions are made in a very short amount of time. Starting with deciding to help on an event that Annie won't even get credit for.

“Oh, Hey, Annie! We were just finishing up the prep for Culture Day! Wanna help us out?” The Blonde Headed boy exclaimed.

He was covered head to toe in assortments of decor and glue. The boy was also accompanied by a much taller boy, who had several balloons stuck to his hair and a piece of paper taped on his forehead that read '60 Meters'.

“Actually, you should save yourself and avoid whatever hell this is.” The taller boy proceeded to attempt to pull the balloons from his hair, which proved useless when he gave a slight cry of pain at the hairs coming out.

Annie was now puzzled on whether to join them in their futile attempts to piece together the last of this event or to search for the rest of the class who still had yet to show up. She hadn’t gotten any email about a sudden classroom change, so this was all quite the surprise to her.

“I guess I could help, not like I care about this class anyways.” Annie sighed before setting down her bag next the door. She preferred to keep at least something intact through all of this, and what better than her backpack?

The blonde boy gave a wide grin before giving a thumbs up to Annie, “That’s the spirit!”

“I told you, you should save yourself.” The brunette boy grumbled before continuing his work on a string of balloons.

\---

“Yo, Ann, can you fetch me the hot glue gun?” The blonde boy was on a chair as he tried to piece together the last of a large poster.

“Bert, Renier needs the hot glue gun, I’m kinda stuck,” Annie pulled her hand off of a paper mâché balloon, “Literally.”

The falling of a chair and a few other items could be heard as Bert got from where ever he had been to hand Renier the glue gun. The next things said Annie could only hear faintly.

“H-hey, Um, Renier? You think after… we’re done here we can-”

The Blonde boy interrupted him in whisper, “Go to the locker rooms and…”

Annie couldn’t hear the last part. But she knew what the last word would be related to.

The two had tried to be quiet about their relationship but spending all that time together and joining diversity and GSA club had given them away quite quickly, not that Annie hadn’t known before. They were indeed her two best friends, so she always knew everything they were up too.

“You guys don’t have to be all hush-hush about it, it’s pretty damn obvious if you ask me…” Annie tapped her chin before piecing together the last of the balloon entry way. She then gave a slight of her head to show that she was satisfied with her work.

Upon her remark, Bertholdt was left flustered. He desperately tried to cover his face with his hands while giving Renier a look that pleaded for him to defend the both of them.

The buff boy almost spoke up before being interrupted by a loud voice followed by the footsteps of two.

“Oi, how’s the stuff coming along? Me and Eren here can carry it to the forum whenever it's ready.” Ymir burst in with Eren following close behind.

“‘Lax, ‘Mir, I think it’s best you leave it to us guys.” Eren attempts to step ahead of her until he is tripped by a long leg.

“Oh shut up, Jaeger! Your sister can do more than you!” The tall girl exclaims before continuing on to the rest of the group.

Annie decided to ignore the two and continue trying to finish things. She was able to finish one last poser before her gaze wandered over to the door, where a few more entered.

But there was only one intruder Annie saw through the group of people. One black haired, red scarfed girl.

“Eren, you shouldn’t be doing much with that concussion anyways.” She spoke.

What she said was a simple sentence, there was nothing special about it, but Mikasa’s voice sent chills down Annie’s spine and rattled her more than it should have.

_Why am I so bothered by her today?_

The question rang in Annie’s head. She thought, continuing to stare at the girl. Suddenly her attention was almost snapped when the girl gazed back at her.

They locked eyes. A staring contest to never be won. The tension in the room made it hard to breathe and everyone was trying their hardest to avoid the two girls.

It was going to be a long project. A task that the two of the girls would _not_ be happy with.

\---

Everyone passed their goodbyes and went on with their daily lives, or so it seemed.

Mikasa had followed Annie, and what better place to do that than the school basement? The blonde girl pretended not to notice her, but was sure Mikasa had never had a class down here during this period. It became obvious that her intentions were not for a class when she got closer, like a tiger following its prey.

Annie could give her credit, though. She was very quiet about her stalking. Steps hardly able to be heard by the human ear and breath almost non-existent. A skill Annie should probably learn herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was hoisted off the ground and slammed into a wall back-first.

She didn’t squeal, or fight back for that matter. Annie only gave a small grunt and a slight wince.

“Why must you stare? Why must you…” A slam against the wall, one out of anger-- Annie was sure, “ _exist_ , for that matter?”

Annie sighed through her nose, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“You don’t get to ask me the same thing because I’m _better_ than you. Better than a garbage-searching small-town girl.”

“A small town girl with more common sense than you’ll ever be able to comprehend-” Again. This time, the slam sending shiver right up Annie’ back.

“Shut up, Leonhardt. You best shut that tiny mouth of yours before I punch it. Can’t talk with a swollen lip, right?”

“Can’t talk with a stick up your ass either, right? Or maybe, can’t talk when you’re sucking up to your adopted brother and doing everything to try and make him like you.”

This time, she didn’t slam her against the wall. Instead, she got close. Closer than she should have.

Annie wouldn’t lose her poker face, though. Not this time. Her arms were to low, so she couldn’t punch. Mikasa would probably kick her legs before Annie could use them to do anything. She would only hurt herself with a head but, and obviously, a small punch wouldn’t work on a stomach of brick.

So Annie thought of the last thing she could think of. Something that wouldn’t bother her because it meant nothing. The grin that pulled at her cheeks could only be described as devilish.

“Why are you smil-” She was caught off by a pair of lips connecting with her own.

Speechless. Mikasa was Speechless, so speechless and blown away that, at first, she didn’t move. She was wide eyed and breathless and almost entranced. It was only when Annie flicked her tongue over Mikasa’s lower lip that the tall girl snapped out of it and backed away from the girl abruptly.

After the quick kiss had been broken, Annie took slow, deep breaths to try and recollect herself. She glanced to the other girl who was breathing heavier than a dog after a full out sprint.

For one second, Annie thought seeing the other girl all flushed like that was… _cute_.

She refused to let that thought linger, pushing it aside and getting ready to take her leave.

“D-Don’t go.” Mikasa had began returning back to normal, but very slowly.

“It meant nothing, Mikasa, I was only trying to find my way out of your grip-”

“Annie, sit here and tell me that didn’t mean anything and we are getting nowhere. I see the way you look at other girls, there’s no way you did that and it meant absolutely nothing.” The tiger’s gaze pointed at her like lasers. _Eyes that Annie swore looked so amazing when she was so confused and distraught._

But she wouldn’t let a single action change their relationship. “Two seconds ago you were slamming me against a wall, you expect me to just come out about everything to you?”

“No! Annie! I’m just asking you to explain to me. Why did you kiss me? Your rival, your enemy. Hell, I would even go as far to say I’m your bully!”

“First you’ll explain to me why this means so much to you.” Annie was just about ready to walk away from the whole situation.

“Because for a second, I may have liked it! Is that so bad? It’s your fault anyways, you’re the one who decided, ‘Oh, just going to try and find my way out of this one by trying to slide my tongue into Mikasa’s mouth’, Don’t even ask me to explain, this is on you, Annie.”

She may have liked it?

This confused Annie worse than anything in the past week. If she would have known all it took was a kiss to break Mikasa Ackerman, she would have done it a very long time ago.

“If you liked it so much, why did you pull away?”

“You said it means nothing to you, why do you suddenly care?” The girl snapped back, cheeks still flushed like a bright cherry.

“Answer my question first, Ackerman” Annie gave her those inescapable eyes that trapped anyone.

“I pulled away because I know there was no possible way that was what you wanted” She paused a moment before a smug pulled at her lips, “You moved your tongue wrong, how about you let me show you how to use it?”

She began her approach on the blonde, but Annie wouldn’t have it.

She slipped away before Mikasa could grab her, fixing her posture before waving to her. “I said it means nothing. Nothing means nothing and that is it. If you wanted more, you should have thought before slamming me into a wall as some sort of threat.”

And with that, she left. Nothing more, not even letting the Asian girl have a say so.

Because she knew what she had done, and she knew where it was going. She knew that somehow, some way, she’d end up in the jaws of the Tiger any way she went about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I probably rushed the Mikannie but I couldn't help it. Their relationship will still be slow build and I'm not going to spoil but this is a very small portion of what their further interactions will be like. Please stay with me and realize I LOVE MAKING MY READERS SUFFER.
> 
> Okay not actually. I'm just being creative
> 
> I just like drawing things out. Even my girlfriend will tell you that.


End file.
